evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Limousine
The Space Limousine is a limousine-like spaceship used by Emperor Awesome, Lord Hater's greatest rival, to travel through the Yonder Galaxy and the WOY Universe to conquer them. It is also his, his Battle Dinosaur, and the Fist Fighters's home. Description The Space Limousine has the "Awesome" name formed in the front in pink neon signs, and it has a light blue color scheme with pink slash-like stripes. It also has six wheels that work as propulsors when the car is in spaceship mode. It is armed with planets-destroying lasers and glow rods cannons and, when it lands on a planet to set up a planet ending rave party, it is activated in the form of a giant rave sound equipment. In its interior, besides Awesome's minions, also live his dance girls, females of all known species in the WOY Universe, that were trapped with dancercages and were turned into bondmaids. Background The Space Limousine made its first appearance in the episode "The Party Animal", when Emperor Awesome tried to destroy the Orbble Planet through one of his excessive rave parties. Sylvia tried to stop him but were caught in a dancercage by Awesome, who felt attracted by her. Sylvia instantly called on Wander, and he flied over to the stage and began dancing. Sylvia pointed out that Wander loves partying more than anyone else, even more that Awesome. Immediately, a dance competition began between the two, finishing with Emperor Awesome not keeping up and turning everything off. He announced that for the first time ever, he had found a planet too lame to party on, and he and his crew left with their deteriorated ship. It is supposed for that reason that the state of the Space Limousine varies according to Awesome's ego In the episode "The Cool Guy", is shown almost all the interior of the Space Limousine when Hater went with Awesome in order to be a "cool guy". First, Awesome took Hater to his Awesome Museum, where he gave him a cool makeover. Then, he took him to eat at the Awesome Auditorium, where both ate surrounded by bondmaids and admirers. And finally, he took him to Awesome's discoteque, where both were dancing rave parties with their new bondmaids. It is supposed that the interior of the Space Limousine is designed to corrupt the guests with materialism and superficiality. In this episode it is also seen the planets-destroying lasers of the ship, when Awesome carved with them a moon statute of Hater and him. In the episode "The Battle Royale", the Space Limousine is seen in the Blasteroid Asteroid Formation in full battle against the rest of evil spaceships of the Yonder Galaxy, including the Skullship, the Mandrake the Malfeasant's ship, the Sourdough the Evil Sandwich's fleet, the Kragthar's ship, the Dr. Screwball Jones's ship, the General McGuffin's ship and the Schmartians's fleet. The goal of this conflict was to get an alleged "ring of invincibility" and turn the "Greatest in the Yonder Galaxy." But the ring actually was a candy ring bought by Wander in a convenience store to get Lord Hater and Lord Dominator get marry. In the episode "The Rival", the Space Limousine entered into Dominator Ship under permission. Emperor Awesome was trying to propose his alliance to Lord Dominator and attempted to impress her by pretending that he had a powerful weapon for her. It turned out that the "weapon" Awesome was talking about was actually his pushups. Dominator pretended to be interested in him, only to encase him and then bluntly let him down, while proclaiming that not even Hater would lie about his gifts. Then, the Space Limousine got destroyed and Awesome got captured by Dominator, as shown in the episode "My Fair Hatey". However, in the episode "The Bad Neighbors", Emperor Awesome and the Fist Fighters are seen along with the rest of the villains of the Yonder Galaxy taking refuge in Suburbon V, in response to the destruction of their conquered planets by Dominator, so it is suppossed that at some point the Space Limousine were reconstructed so that Awesome and the Fist Fighters could flee. Locations Awesome Spa The Awesome Spa is the Spa where Awesome take his baths with his bondmaids and his boas into a jacuzzi. It is a greatful and luxurious establishment guarded by the Fist Fighters and Fierce Tigrexes of Nil. Behind the jacuzzi there is an aquarium with a shaped-shark's mouth bucket and whose interior is inhabited by the most striking aquatic species in the WOY Universe and has a Awesome's symbol. There is also a trash can where he throws considered "old-fashioned" things, like feather boas, whose feathers were stolen by Dr. Screwball Jones to create his Tickle Machine. Awesome Museum The Awesome Museum is the museum where Awesome boasts of his sports figures and materialistic possessions and it is also where he turns people into "cool guys." First, he chooses an "aspiring cool," and then he gives him a "cool makeover" like wearing a leather jacket, a hat with Awesome's symbol, or sunglasses, thus turning him into a superficial and materialistic idiot. With his new makeover, the popularity rise to the victim's head and begin to adopt a materialistic life. Awesome VIP Room The Awesome VIP Room is the VIP Room where Awesome hold meetins with his gang. After Awesome gave Hater a cool makeover he took him there to teach "cool people" hobbies. In this VIP Room Hater was so impressed about the establishment that decided to call Peepers and tell him but Awesome said him he wasn't so important and suggested him to speak with one of his bondmaids who immediately distracted Hater to call Peepers. Seem to be that, after passing the guests to the Awesome Museum and giving them a new look for a "cool brainwashing", they are taken to the Awesome VIP room where it makes them forget about their loved ones. Awesome Discotheque The Awesome Discotheque is the discotheque where Awesome plays rave parties with his gang. Here is where the females captured by the Enslaver Dancercages are forced to dance to produce pleasure in the Awesome's parties. This is where Awesome took Hater after the walk through the Awesome Museum and the Awesome Discotheque to play one of his parties and turn him definitely a "cool guy." Apparently, this is the third "cool corrupting phase" in the Space Limousine. Weapons Rave Sound Equipment Mode The Rave Sound Equipment Mode is the shaped-stage Space Limousine used as a giant sound equipment for Emperor Awesome's rave parties. It is activated each time the ship lands on a planet to mount an excessive party and when it does its sonorous waves destroy the star at the same time that control its inhabitants's nervous system thus forcing them to dance during the cataclysm. In "The Party Animal" Awesome upped the volume control in order to destroy the Orbble Planet but after his defeat in the dance competition against Wander he started it, shattered the screen with it and said that for the first time ever, he had found a planet too lame to party on, in an immature attempt to deny his defeat. Imprisonment Cord The Imprisonment Cord is a cord very similar to the security cords of the disco doors. It is used by the Fist Fighters to catch the inhabitants of the planets where Awesome make his destroying-planets rave parties for later reach them with their neural waves and force them to dance while destroying their home. The Imprisonment Cord is guarded by Knucklehead, leader of the Fist Fighters. When Sylvia tried to enter into music party that Awesome had prepared to destroy Orbble Planet, Knucklehead said her that she didn't have the correct outfit to go on stage. Upon learning about the dress code, Sylvia got mad at the knucklehead and said that all the knuckleheads want to do is make every girl look stupid. After Sylvia made herself look like a clown, the knucklehead allowed her to pass through. Glow Rods Cannons The Glow Rods Cannon are cannons that fires radioactive glow rods during planet ending rave parties thus killing victims caught by the imprisonment cord and the neuronal waves of the rave round equipment. While Awesome is dancing the music of his parties he throws the glow rods into the cannons and warns the public to be careful because they are radioactive. Once the cannons fires the rods Awesome said it is a joke thus making the public thinks they aren't radioactive but actually, which Awesome means in that moment, is that "nobody should ever be careful now" and the glow rods explode into the public killing them by radiation. Enslaver Dancercages The Enslaver Dancercages are the dancercages used to catch female and turn them into Awesome's dancer girls and bondmaids. With these cages Awesome and his army travel through the WOY Universe catching female of all known species to turn them to mere pleasure instruments for Awesome's parties. When Awesome tried to destroy the Orbble Planet, Sylvia tried to enter the party with the goal to stop it but were stopped by Knucklehead who force her to dress herself look like a clown before to enter. Then, when Sylvia managed to enter, Awesome looked her and felt so attracted by her that caught her with a enslaver dancercages and turned her a member of his gang. But he released her after Wander defeated him in the dance competition. Gallery Carwash.gif|"This isn't the car wash." Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:Evil Lairs Category:War-Machines Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Prisons Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Torture Category:Oppression Category:Conflicts Category:Execution Category:Massacres Category:Genocide Category:Cataclysm Category:Doomsday Scenario Category:Elementals Category:Pollution Category:Infections Category:Crimes Category:Terrorism Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Brainwashing Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destruction